Whose Line Is It Anyway Gundam Style
by Oracle
Summary: Taking the coolest show, and giving it that nice Gundam taste to it, it's a riot!


Whose Line Is It Anyway? -Gundam Style-   
Idea and written by, Duet Maxwell-Saintly Shinigami  
Helped by, Shinimegami-Hilde's Realm   
  
------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimer: eh, you all know the drill....and if you want to use this for your page, please ask me first, arigatou!   
------------------------------------------------   
  
:: Camera zooms in and scans the audience (familiar faces are there like Hilde, Relena, Zechs, Sally, ect.) Camera settles on Quatre seated at the desk ::   
Quatre: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway-the improv show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! We're coming to you live from the Winner Estate. I am Quatre Raberba Winner, your host for tonight. Our players include: The God of Death himself-Duo Maxwell, the perfect soldier-Heero Yuy, the silent clown-Trowa Barton and the solitary dragon-Chang Wufei. And let's also give a round of applause to our piano accompiant, Dorothy Catalonia.   
:: Audience applauses as the four boys take their seats ::   
Quatre: So let's begin shall we? Our first game of the evening is called Questions Only, where you may only speak in questions. This involves all four players, starting with Heero and Duo.   
:: Heero and Duo come to the center of the stage floor while Trowa and Wufei stand off to the side at opposite ends ::   
Quatre: And the scene I'd like you to do is two civilians finding a Gundam.   
Duo: Wow, is that a Gundam?   
Heero: Can't you tell?   
Duo: Who do you think it belongs to?   
Heero: Did you know one of those pilots is gay?   
Duo: really?   
Heero: Don't you know who?   
Duo: You don't know?   
Heero: Do you think it's Duo Maxwell?   
Duo: Excuse me?   
Heero: Didn't you hear me?   
Duo: yes, but (buzzz)   
:: Duo walks off muttering as Trowa takes his place ::   
Trowa: Is that the Wing Zero?   
Heero: You can't tell?   
Trowa: Do you think I'm gay?   
Heero: ...(buzzz)   
:: Wufei takes Heero's place ::   
Wufei: This is an injustice!   
Quatre: Sorry Wufei, has to be in question form (buzzz)   
:: Wufei growls and switches with Heero ::   
Heero: *evil glare* Did you know I'm gay?   
Trowa: *dumbfounded* (buzzz)   
:: Duo cheerfully takes his spot again ::   
Duo: Should we try to fly it?   
Heero: Would you be able to handle it?   
Duo: Could you do any better?   
Heero: Do you think I could?   
Duo: Could you teach me to use it?   
Heero: Do you want me to?   
Duo: (in seductive voice) Is this the joystick?   
Heero: ...(buzzzz)   
Quatre: And we're out of time for that. Duo wins that round. I'll give you 500 points, but of course the points don't matter anyway, so I'll give everyone else 500 points as well.   
:: Boys take their seats ::   
Qautre: Now next up we have a game called Whose Line. This is where two of our players act out a scene while incorporating audience-suggested lines on paper which I will give you in a moment. This will be between Trowa and Duo.   
:: Boys take two pieces of paper each from Quatre::   
Quatre: Trowa you will be playing Tuxedo Mask, and Duo, you will play Sailor Moon.   
:: Heero and Wufei snicker ::   
Trowa: Hey Sailor Moon, it's me, Tuxedo Mask   
Duo: (in high sqeaky voice) Oh Darien!..You know, there's always been something that I have wanted to tell you, and that is (takes out one of the papers and reads) I love cheese...   
Trowa: Really? well I like cheese too. Oh but look, it's someone from the Negamoon! We must (takes out a paper) have our cake and eat it too...*raised eyebrow*   
Duo: Um, sure, but let's do that later... Stop evil forces! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon (takes out paper) I am madly, and completely in love with Heero Yuy! *doubletakes*   
Trowa: But what about me? What about the time I said (takes paper) Duo Maxwell can take me anytime...   
:: Hilde and Relena burst out laughing from the audience ::   
Quatre: (buzzz) That's the end of that round. thank goodness...1000 points to each of you for having to endure that. Next round is called Party Quirks. This involves one player being the host of the party. His job is to guess the quirks of his party guests. Our host will be Duo, and Trowa, Heero and Wufei will be the guests. The three of you has some strange quirk or such that's written inside the envelopes which are on the tables in front of you. I'll press a button for a doorbell sound for each player to begin.   
:: Duo comes down to the stage floor while the others pick up cards from the tables in front of them and take a peek (Heero-shakespeare, Trowa-Frieza(DBZ), Wufei-ballerina)::   
Quatre: You all set Duo?   
Duo: (pretending to turn up an imaginary stereo) just about,k, all set! (begins to dance to imaginary music)   
Quatre: yeah, surrrrrre. *doorbell ring*   
Duo: oh, guess I'll get it. Why hello Heero, come in come in!   
Heero: *mumbles* to shoot, or not to shoot, that is the question, or is it?   
Duo: *blank look* okayyy....   
Quatre: *doorbell ring*   
Duo: *lost trying to figure what Heero is, dashes for imaginary door* Why hello Trowa, join the party won't ya?   
Trowa: (bends knees to be shorter) *glare* Bow down you pitiful being! I am the strongest ever in the entire universe! *gay laugh*   
Duo: Not even gonna ask...   
:: Heero talks to a pretend skull in his hand, Trowa is glaring at everyone ::   
Duo: *thinks he knows it* oh oh oh!   
Quatre: *doorbell ring*   
Duo: *growl* yeah all right, guess I'll get it. Hi, join the fun, Wufei!   
Wufei: *leaps onto the floor*   
:: Heero walks up to Wufei ::   
Heero: *to Wufei* Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?   
Duo: *bites lip for a moment* (begins jumping up and down, waving hands* I got it, he's performing Shakespeare or something!   
Quatre: (buzzz)Finally...   
:: Heero takes his seat, while Duo prances about happily ::   
Duo: weee, got one!   
Wufei: *begins twirling*   
Duo: *thinking* umm...dan...dancing, augh, um....oh, ballerina!!!!   
Quatre: (buzzz)   
:: Wufei hurridly takes his seat (Sally is laughing histerically in the audience) as Duo prances some more ::   
Duo: weee, got two! *stares at Trowa and scratches head* what the hell are you man!?!   
Quatre: better hurry, time is ending   
Duo: *frustrated* I'm trying, I'm trying...geesh!   
Trowa: *kneels down, makes a gathering motions as if bringing things toward him* These balls, mine, all mine! how I want to caress them...   
:: Quatre almost starts choking ::   
Duo: *holding back bursts of laughter* I know it now! I think, you're Freiza, from DBZ!!! *wiping away tears* ah man, good one Trowa...   
:: The two takes their seats as Quatre recovers himself ::   
Quatre: *fixes tie* all right, I think we're all glad that's over. Well you know I'd give points for those...interesting performances, but they don't matter, so why bother? Next we have a game called Props in which the players will pair off and receive props for which they must find uses for. Let's have Trowa and Wufei, and Heero and Duo.   
:: Boys pair off and Duo and Trowa go to Quatre for the props-Quatre hands Trowa two HUGE white gloves and Duo and wand-like stick thingy ::   
Quatre: All set? Let's begin...   
:: Trowa puts on the gloves ::   
Trowa: *sqeaky voice* Hi, I am Mickey Mouse!   
Wufei: augh, kill it kill it kill it!!!!!!!   
:: Heero holds wand at Duo who is pretending to hold a baby ::   
Heero: Fear me, I am Lord Voldemort. And I have to put a lightening-type scar on your baby's head so move it!   
Wufei: *wearing gloves with hands wide apart* It's this big, serious...   
Heero: Hi Hermione!   
Duo: Shut up I'm busy, *holding wand towards face* Now how the hell does this stupid wand work?! *pretends something shoots out of wand and falls down*   
:: Trowa puts gloves on again and pretends to be in pain ::   
Wufei: *grimaces* ouch, that musta hurt...   
Heero: *looking at wand in Duo's hand* oh wow...   
Duo: *nodding and sighs* yep, this is all we could find that was left of the Scarecrow(Wizard of Oz).   
Quatre: (buzzz) Well done you four, 1000 points each! Now we've come to the last game of the show, the Hoedown!!! This involves all four players. *turns to audience* So what should this hoedown be about?   
Audience: Gundams!!!!!   
Quatre: *surprised momentarily* Oh, eh, all right, Gundam's it is, all set gentlemen? And let's start with you Wufei. Ms. Catalonia if you would begin please?   
:: Dorothy begans playing the "Hoedown Theme"-The boys get the feel for the music (Trowa and Duo do a quick doe-c-doe) ::   
Wufei: *clears his throat* I hate little weaklings, they have no right to fight  
When they try out mobile suits, they end up in my might  
My gundam is Nataku, she's the best of all  
I love my Nataku, with injustice none at all!   
:: Audience applauses as Heero begins ::   
Heero: There's this girl, Relena, she stalks me all the time,  
She follows my Wing Zero, which should be a crime!  
I tell her I'll kill her, omae o korusu,  
But then she screams, I think I'll sue, hell, you would too!   
:: Hilde and the other girls burst out laughing as Relena turns beet-red, Trowa stalls thinking of what to sing ::   
Trowa: I also have a Gundam, his name is HeavyArms,  
Cathy won't let me fight, or she sounds off the alarms,  
I try to fight without her knowing where I went,  
*pause*... I just tell her to play with the Pikachu that I lent.   
:: Duo chuckles as he stalls as well, then starts grinning wildly ::   
Duo: *clears throat* I love Gundam's, mine is Deathscythe Hell,   
It's the best of all, as anyone can tell,  
Now something that I've never done, is fool around inside one,   
But you can bet that Heero and Relena, have certainly had fun!!!   
Boys: *as chorus* Have certainly had fun!!!!!   
:: Audience cheers as the other girls laugh histerically at Relena ::   
Quatre: Well done everyone! Now that's the end of our show, once again I'd like to thank our guests of the evening, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. I'd also like to thank Ms. Catalonia for her services. And this is Quatre Raberba Winner, you're host saying goodnight...goodnight!   
:: Heero has taken this opportunity to sneak up on Duo and pounce. He misses and Duo takes off like a shot as the light's fade out..... ::   
  
The End  
  



End file.
